The mirror
by Deezaster82
Summary: De-Anon fic. I don't know how to summarize this better than: Gilbert/mirror/Ludwig... and yes, it's rated M for a good reason. Written for the kink meme. Enjoy


This is a de-anon fic from the kink meme. The request was: Prussia is masturbating to his own reflection in the mirror and Germany walk on him...

Warning: this contain smut, kinda voyeurism, selfcest, yaoï and incest. If you don't like that, please click the button situated on the top left of the screen, the one with a back arrow. Thank you!

For the others, enjoy!

Disclaimer: the usual. I don't own any of this.

Title: The mirror ( because I'm original like that!)

It was so awesome to be alone in the big house!  
During the day, when Germany was at work, Prussia was the master of the place, and he could do whatever he wanted without risking being scolded for it, as long as he made sure to get rid of all evidences and clean all traces of mischief before his maniac of a little brother came back home.

He waited the familiar noise of the main door being closed, meaning that West was off to work and that Gilbert now had the house all to himself, to jump out of bed. He grinned in advance at the thought of what he had planned to do that day. First, an awesome breakfast, mostly composed of sugar, because sugar was for awesome people of course. So he practically drowned his bread in non-diet strawberry jam and dropped four spoon of granulated sugar in his coffee mug.

He didn't forget his little friend, who was almost as awesome as he was, and placed some seeds on the table next to him so Gilbird could have breakfast too.

After breakfast, he dropped his jam-coated plate and dirty mug in the sink, not bothering with the dishes or any sort of cleaning ( West would do it later) then picked up three leashes and whistled for the dogs to assemble at the front door.  
He liked to take walks early in the morning, secretly enjoying the early day's chilly air on his exposed skin and the sunrise that occurred later during winter days. But if he was ever asked why he walked the dogs so early, Gilbert would simply shrug and answer that, if he didn't do it, the dogs would pester him until he'd gave up and that wouldn't be awesome. He could play the lazy card and just let the dogs do their business in the backyard...But then it would eventually end up with an angry West forcing him to clean the dogshit smeared on the sole of his shoe.

He was feeling unusually excited when his walk finally brought him back home and, unaware of it, had been grinning like a fool during all the walk out.  
The previous day, West had brought home something amazing and Prussia had hidden his delight fairly well, but he had fallen in love with the item immediately when West had unpacked it.

A man-sized, self-standing, dressing mirror.

Prussia was more than impatient to try it out.

Why his little brother had bought it, he didn't know. The item was so unlike West! The blond German never bothered with style and had no interest in his self image at all. Not that he didn't look good, on the contrary: To Prussia's opinion, the lame outfits Germany used to wear contrasted wonderfully with his manly handsomeness. Yes, Gilbert thought his little West was gorgeous and more than a little sexy ( though still not as sexy as he himself was, of course) but he never told him that. It was much more like it to make fun of Germany's ugly suits and lack of style.

The mirror was standing there, in West's ever pristine and ordered bedroom, and waiting for no one else than Gilbert.

Gilbert walked inside the room, his pace feline-like, and smiled at the mirror seductively.

Or rather, he smiled at his reflection on the polished glass.

-" Hello gorgeous! Do you know how frigging awesome you are?"

His reflection didn't respond, but Prussia's smile didn't falter and he walked even closer to the item.

-" Of course, you don't doubt it, right? Just look at you!"

He posed in front of the mirror and turned on himself, admiring his figure. He grinned as he stared at his long flexible legs, his small round butt, his perfectly curved hips and his well shaped back, shoulders and upper arms.

-" You are so perfect!" He praised his reflection. " No wonder why you're still around even though your awesome kingdom has fallen, you certainly are the most wonderful entity this world has ever known."

He slapped his own butt, quite hard, and moaned at the sting.

-" Kesese! You want to play that game, don't you? Ahah! You are lucky that I'm such a nice guy!"

He slapped himself a few times more, bending slightly to show his fine ass off. Then he turned around and placed a hand on his stomach, under the fabric of his shirt, and slowly moved it up, exposing his creamy-white skin. He palmed his abdomen, feeling up the firm muscles underneath, watching only his reflection as he did so.  
-" Look how fit you are! Now that's what a perfect body look like"

His reflection smiled back at him and he allowed his hand higher on himself, soon lifting the shirt up to revel pink nipples that hardened immediately in contact with cold air.  
Gilbert used a hand to hold the clothing up while the other one groped at his chest.

-" What are you waiting for?" He asked the mirror. " Play with them, I know you want it!"

On cue, he rolled a nipple under his hand before pinching it, hard.

-" Yes, don't hesitate to be harsh"

He pinched the nipple again, harder, and that drew a moan from him- or was it from the one in the mirror?  
The T-shirt was quickly discarded to the floor, thrown there like a simple rack, and now Gilbert was pinching both his nipples, hard, to the point it really hurt. He moaned out loud, no shame would ever hamper his actions, and watched his own flushed face as he was bringing himself to an higher state of arousal.

-" Yes! Ah! More! This is not enough! I want more!" He groaned to the mirror, watching his reflection's hand abandon a nipple to descend lower on his body, aiming for the pants, but much too slowly for his taste.

-" What are you waiting?" He grunted, annoyed.

-" Get down on your knees!" The reflection asked.

-" What?"

-" Do it, come on, or I will stop everything!"

Gilbert hissed at the polished glass and bared his teeth to show how unwilling he was to lower himself in front of anybody.  
Even his self.  
But he obeyed eventually and slowly bent down through his knee, taking his sweet time to get in position, knee on the rug of his brother's bedroom but back straight in front of the mirror.

-" There, is that what you want?" He asked the man in the mirror.

-" Yes! This is more like it!"His reflection shot him a mocking smile and finally deigned to move his hand lower down his stomach to his still buttoned pants.

Prussia might be awesome, he was nonetheless careless sometimes. If he had checked the calendar that day- something he never did, truth be told- he would have realized that today was West's weekly day off.

Germany had kind of a weird schedule. He had one day off per week but it wasn't the same day every week, it strongly depended of the week itself, and the numerous appointments' schedule for a given week determined which day would be a day off that particular week.

Anyway, that day was a day off for Germany's embodiment and the stoic blond had decided that he would use his day to rest a little and maybe allow himself some treats. That's why he had gone out earlier, because he had wanted chocolate breads and croissants for breakfast in stead of his usual eggs and wurst.

It had taken him a little time though. He had craved very good French pastries and so went to buy them directly in France. But then he had stumbled upon the nation himself and Francis had really insisted to treat him to a very good "café au lait".

It hadn't be bad, Germany had to admit, and new he was in an exceptionally good mood.

Thankfully for Prussia who, still unbeknownst to his little brother- and unaware that said little brother was going to be home in the next coming minute- was still enjoying himself with the mirror.

He unzipped his pants slowly, as if he was unwrapping a very precious gift and wanted to keep the wrapping paper intact, grinning and blushing as he watched himself in the mirror.

-" Why so cautious? My five meters are impressive, I admit, but they are no snake! It won't bite you!" ( He left out the spit part of the joke, thankfully)

He watched as his reflection made a positively impressed face.

-" Go ahead" Prussia laughed. " Play with it, I know you dream of nothing better"

The loud moan he let out when his hand wrapped tightly around his member covered the noise of the front door being opened.

The dogs trotted joyously to the front door to greet their master and Ludwig petted them, smiling. " Good boys!" He said. " Where's Gilbert? Still sleeping?" He asked the dogs who merely wagged their tail as a reply.

Ludwig, a bag of fresh pastry in hand, went directly to his brother's room and knocked. " Bruder, breakfast!" As he got no answer, he decided to enter and wake his brother up anyway, certainly the appetizing smell coming from the bag he was carrying would help lure Prussia out of bed. The room was empty, messy as usual but devoid of any lazy Prussian man.

Ludwig shrugged and went to check the other rooms but stopped when he passed he own bedroom.

-" Oh yes! Faster! Faster!"

he froze when he heard his brother's voice coming from his room. The door was slightly open, allowing Germany to take a peek inside.

Any other time, he would have pushed the door open wide and asked for explanations on what Gilbert was doing in his private bedroom. This time though, the noises that were coming from inside were rather...intriguing and Germany wanted to see for himself what his brother was up to before scolding him for whatever he could have been doing.

Whatever remark he had wanted to make died in his throat when he saw what exactly was going on there.

Prussia, standing on his knees, his pants down to the middle of his thighs, in front of Ludwig's bedroom mirror, stroking himself harshly with loud slap noises and even louder moans...

-" You can do better than that, slut! Faster!"

...And talking dirty to his own reflection.

As much as all this was utterly wrong, as much as he hated it when his brother sneaked in his bedroom when he wasn't there, as much as he cringed at the mess Prussia had or would soon have made in the room, Ludwig's only reaction was to grow instantly hard like stone at the most arousing sight of the albino stroking his own- so big and swollen and already dripping-cock.

-" Ja ! Like this! Ja!" Prussia screamed to the mirror, obviously talking to his reflection in it.

-" You are so beautiful when you're about to come!" He continued, panting. " if only they could see how lucky you are to have me like that!"

The pastries forgotten in a bag on the floor, Ludwig pushed the door open silently and entered the room, careful not to be seen in the mirror, not yet at least.

He stalked toward his kneed brother and took advantage of a short instant, when Prussia closed his eyes, to kneel behind him and wrap his own large hand around Gilbert's cock.

Red eyes shot open in surprise and fear at the sudden touch. They fell upon the mirror where a blond man, who's bright blue eyes were staring lustfully at him, was now stroking his 'partner' in his stead.

-" W-west?"

-" Look" Ludwig pressed himself flush against Prussia's back and made a gesture of the chin toward the polished glass. " Someone else is molesting your lover!"

-" The bastard! I'm s-so going to k-kill him!" Prussia hissed between clenched teeth and leaned against Ludwig.

-" He's quite handsome though...and sexy" Ludwig whispered at his ear, keeping up with his hand's movements. " And look how he seems to enjoy it"

-" The s-slut!" Prussia spat, but his hips bucked hard against Germany's unforgiving hand and it didn't last long before he came, shouting wordlessly and smearing white fluid on the rug and the mirror in front of him.

Of course, he didn't miss the blissful expression on his traitorous reflection's face when orgasm hit him. Something else he couldn't ignore much longer was the hardness poking his naked butt from behind.

He didn't get time to find his brain capacities back and watched as his reflection was snatched by strong arms, his body pushed against a manly chest and his mouth taken by a sweet-looking one.

He stared, his mind still blank, as his reflection seemed to melt in that kiss and kiss back so eagerly it was disgusting.

It hurt so much to see the love of his life being suddenly so unfaithful, after so many years of deep and exclusive love. The little traitor was giving himself to that impostor so willingly, so easily, right in front of him, and staring straight in his eyes as to rub salt in his wound. So cruel.

But he couldn't look away from the scene, for some reason.

He got rid of his pants with a few kicks and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, grinding into him, hard like steel again, needy for more, screaming for more as Ludwig used his spilled essence as lube to coat his fingers with.

He was still staring at his reflection as the traitor spread his legs as wide as he could and arched his back in a most obscene display of pleasure when West directly pushed two fingers inside of him. Certainly, Prussia told himself as he watched his reflection ride West's hand so eagerly, the traitor must have had wanted his brother for a long time, keeping it a secret until then.

How lame was that?

He kept looking, mesmerized by the sight and how beautiful, sexy and awesome they looked together, all sweaty and flushed and moaning so wantonly. Soon, the fingers were pulled out and, finally, West deigned to remove his own pants.

Oh right, he understood and almost forgave his traitorous lover at the sight of West's modesty. It looked so big and soft and so hard!

Painfully hard, he noted, when he entered him. He watched, delighted, as his reflection's face twisted briefly in pain before it soon contorted back in pleasure.

Then West started to move, slowly at first, pulling out all the way to slam back forward, the soft skin of their hips colliding with an obscene noise and again, and again, faster and harder until they were slamming against each other almost painfully.

He screamed, howled in pleasure, his nails digging into the flesh of Ludwig's upper back, his teeth clenched on a muscular shoulder, drawing blood and wonderful moans from his more than willing victim. He shouted things at him, and sometimes muttered little vulgar nothings against his lips. Prussia was utterly amazed, red eyes still shifting toward the mirror from time to time, watching the love of his life and his little brother fuck, there was no words to describe how awesome it was.

This time, though, he missed the look on his face when he came for the second time, too focused he was watching West's awesome expression of pure bliss. It was too bad, but certainly he could get to see it next time they'll go at it.

Because certainly his lover would betray him with his brother again. As sad as it was, he could do nothing about it. He understood, because West was almost as awesome as himself was, that his self would eventually ditch him for his gorgeous little brother.

Hmm ja, maybe he could even forgive him for betraying him with such a gorgeous looking man his little brother was.

After all, he too had been wanting him for long.

END


End file.
